Trợ giúp:Thành viên mới
Còn mới với Wikia Phineas and Ferb? right|thumb|300px|Tiếp viên nhà hàng Isabella dẫn đường Cho dù bạn là người hoàn toàn mới với Phineas and Ferb Wiki hoặc bạn đã viếng thăm một thời gian (điều đó đã giúp bạn có một chút hiểu biết về wiki). Trang này sẽ cung cấp cho bạn một số hướng dẫn bước đầu. Khi nào bạn đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng tìm hiểu thêm, xin bạn thăm trang Cộng đồng Sửa đổi của bạn Khi bạn tạo ra một sửa đổi, các thành viên khác và những vị khách đến thăm sẽ có thể đọc nó. Đôi khi những gì bạn viết sẽ được thay đổi hoặc hủy bỏ, và đôi khi điều đó xảy ra khá nhanh chóng. Khi điều đó xảy ra, không được nản lòng. Đây là một phần của phong cách làm việc và viết trang trên wiki. Những người khác chỉ đơn giản là họ có thể quen thuộc với chương trình hơn bạn. Chỉ cần xem tập phim Phineas and Ferb nhiều hơn để tìm hiểu thêm về chương trình và bạn sẽ bắt kịp. Nếu cảm thấy bạn cần thêm hoặc chỉnh sửa lại trang nào đó, chắc chắn bạn phải điền vào dòng "Tóm lược" để giải thích tại sao bạn lại thêm nó. Điều này sẽ giúp mọi người hiểu tại sao thông tin cần được lưu giữ và sẽ hiển thị trong lịch sử của từng trang và các thay đổi gần đây. Nhưng hãy cẩn thận và đừng cứng đầu. Nếu bạn nghĩ rằng "Tôi sẽ thêm đoạn này vào mặc cho người khác muốn nói gì", sau đó bạn cần phải nhìn lại vào những gì bạn muốn thêm vào. Là thông tin chính xác cho những gì đã thấy trong các tập phim, hoặc là nó một cái gì đó bạn tự tạo ra? Nếu đó là cái gì mà bạn tự tạo ra, xin vui lòng đọc Những gì không được chấp nhận ở phần dưới đây. Đi đâu bây giờ?!? Tham quan là 1 điều quan trọng để làm quen bước đầu, các nút thư mục là 1 danh sách tổng quát để xem hầu hết các bài viết chính thức, Nhân vật, Tập phim, Bài hát. Có hai nơi bạn cần đến là hai cổng Cộng đồng và Trợ giúp, nó giúp bạn thích nghi tìm hiểu rõ về wiki, chứa nhiều thông tin cần thiết mà bạn dễ dàng tìm được. Loại trang Có những loại trang bạn cần đến sau đây :1. Các bài viết, dành cho các tập phim, nhân vật, ca khúc,... được công bố, phổ biến cho mọi người đọc, đó chính là số bài viết mà các bạn khi nhìn thấy bên góc phải của wiki: BÀI VIẾT trên wiki này :*Khi tạo trang mới bằng cách nhấn vào "Add a page", bạn nên tìm hiểu trang đó đã tồn tại chưa bằng cách vào Đặc biệt:Mọi bài. :2. Các trang bắt đầu bằng từ "Thành viên:" là những trang riêng của các thành viên viết và giới thiệu một chút về họ cho cộng đồng biết đến. :*Đây là trang tự do của mỗi cá nhân giới thiệu về mình cho cộng đồng biết đến, bất kì ai khác đều không có quyền sửa đổi nó. :3. Các trang bắt đầu bằng từ "Thảo luận thành viên:" là những trang thảo luận của thành viên đó :*Đây là nơi mọi người có thể gửi tin nhắn cho họ và trò chuyện với riêng họ bằng cách nhấn "Leave a message" (Để lại một tin nhắn). :4. Các trang bắt đầu bằng từ "Diễn đàn:" là các trang diễn đàn, dùng để cho tất cả mọi thành viên trong cộng đồng trò chuyện trao đổi với nhau. :5. Các trang blog cá nhân "User blog:" là các blog của từng thành viên về vấn đề của họ muốn giải bày cho cộng đồng và nhận ý kiến, thảo luận từ các thành viên khác. :*Mọi người đều có quyền viết blog, về mọi vấn đề cuộc sống bạn muốn trình bày cho mọi người, tất cả thành viên đều có thể cho ý kiến bằng cách viết vào ô "Comment" ở dưới trang blog đó :6. Các trang bắt đầu bằng "Phineas and Ferb Wiki:" là các trang nền tảng của wiki, giới thiệu sơ lược, những thông tin và các vấn đề liên quan khác (thường được viết và sửa đổi bởi các thành viên quen thuộc với wiki) :7. Các trang bắt đầu bằng "Trợ giúp:" là những trang hướng dẫn cho mọi thành viên về cách viết wiki, cách chỉnh sửa, cú pháp.. :8. Chỗ thử là nơi dành cho mọi người, mọi thành viên thử viết bài, chỉnh sửa thử hoặc viết thử các điều thú vị (tự do) để làm nền tảng cho các bài viết chính thức được công bố. Những gì không được chấp nhận Có một vài thứ nhỏ sau đây không nên thêm vào wiki này: *'Chuyện tưởng tượng' - Vì đây là 1 wiki chính thức về Phineas and Ferb, nó không nên có xen lẫn vào bài viết những thông tin phi thực tế làm mất tính xác thực và tin cậy của wiki. Những câu chuyện bạn tự sáng tác về Phineas and Ferb nên đi đến diễn đàn, thành viên của bạn hoặc blog bạn viết và hãy chia sẻ nó cho cả cộng đồng. *'Cốt truyện, ca khúc, nhân vật tự sáng tạo tặng cho Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' - wiki được Disney cho phép tự do hoạt động không có nghĩa chúng tôi điều hành bởi Disney, vì thế wiki là một tổ chức độc lập, vì thế nếu có nguyện vọng tặng những sáng tạo của bạn cho những nhà sáng lập Phineas and Ferb, xin bạn tìm đến trang web của công ty Disney, không phải ở đây. Hơn nữa, nhiều series hoạt hình trên TV không nhận những cốt truyện sáng tác từ nhiều nơi tặng đến vì có rắc rối quanh vấn đề bản quyền và khó giải quyết. *'Nhà kho hỗn độn' - Wiki không hoan nghênh những hình ảnh và tập tin tải lên nằm ngoài nội dung liên quan đến chương trình, và cũng không khuyến khích việc tải lên 1 đống hình ảnh không cần thiết. *'Mạng xã hội' - Wiki là một bách khoa thư "từ điển" về Phineas and Ferb, các thành viên tham gia là một cộng động hâm mộ và nhiệt huyết về Phineas and Ferb, mọi người có thể trao đổi tự do, trò chuyện cộng đồng. Nhưng nên nhớ, wiki không phải là mạng xã hội, không phải là nơi quảng cáo về bản thân, những câu chuyện tình cảm hoặc những gì không thích hợp, nếu có nguyện vọng, xin hãy đến , không phải nơi này. Đăng kí thành viên Như đã nói, "bất cứ ai" cũng có thể sửa đổi wiki. Bạn không cần phải đăng kí tài khoản, nhưng wiki khuyến khích việc đó và bạn cũng có một vài tiện ích đơn giản nếu bạn thực hiện: *Những đóng góp sửa đổi của bạn được hiển thị và lưu lại dưới tài khoản mà bạn đã đăng kí, hay hơn là 1 địa chỉ IP khó nhìn. *Ban có thể tạo trang cá nhân cho mình để cho cộng đồng biết về bạn. Trợ giúp:Tùy chỉnh cá nhân sẽ giúp bạn trang trí theo phong cách riêng của chính bạn. *Một vài công cụ nhỏ cần thiết khi làm công việc biên tập. Nhiều thông tin sẽ được làm rõ trong trang Trợ giúp:Tại sao phải tạo tài khoản?. Nếu bạn đã sẵn sàng đăng kí, xin nhấn vào Mở tài khoản mới ở góc phải phía trên hoặc nhấn vào Đặc biệt:Đăng kí Sửa đổi các trang Ngôn ngữ Wiki này đặt tại ngôn ngữ tiếng Việt. Có một vài Phineas and Ferb Wiki với ngôn ngữ khác. Bạn có thể tìm thấy những cộng đồng dễ dàng khi tìm kiếm tại Wikia hoặc các trang web tìm kiếm khác. Sự tìm kiếm có thể không được như ý muốn. Ví dụ bạn khó có thể tìm kiếm Phineas and Ferb Wiki tiếng Ba Lan khi tìm kiếm "Polish Phineas and Ferb Wiki" thay vì đúng hơn là "Fineasz i Ferb Wiki". Ngay lúc này, có rất nhiều Phineas and Ferb Wiki, và chúng tồn tại độc lập, riêng lẻ. Nhưng chỉ một số ít trong số đó là các "wiki chị em" liên kết đến Phineas and Ferb Wiki chính thức Tiếng Anh đặt tại phineasandferb.wikia.com. Chúng tôi sẽ làm rất nhiều công việc và cố gắng để mở rộng và phát triển cộng đồng. Cho đến khi việc đó xảy ra, hiện nay chúng tôi có rất ít thông tin về Phineas and Ferb Wiki tiếng Pháp, tiếng Tây ban Nha và một vài ngôn ngữ khác. Sau đây là các wiki liên kết chị em ngôn ngữ khác trong cộng đồng Phineas and Ferb Wiki hiện nay. Tử tế Phineas and Ferb là phim hoạt hình dành cho thiếu nhi. Nhưng bởi vì tính sáng tạo và đặc sắc, nó được cả thanh thiếu niên và người lớn đón nhận. Nhiều vị khách và người truy cập wiki này là ở mọi lứa tuổi. Nhưng nên biết rằng, nó vẫn dành cho thiếu nhi là chính, vì vậy xin giữ ý nghĩ đó khi tạo ra sửa đổi cho phù hợp. Nói chung, hãy tử tế. Sau đây là một số hướng dẫn: *Không nhạo bán tên người khác hoặc xúc phạm, tấn công cá nhân. *Không thề thốt, chửi rủa. Chửi thể sẽ "giúp bạn" dễ dàng bị chặn theo mức độ và sự chặn có thể tiếp tục nếu bạn vẫn ngoan cố tiếp diễn. Thậm chí nếu bạn nghĩ nó chỉ là một điều nhỏ và thường dùng trong giao tiếp văn nói, xin đừng như vậy. Nó không cần thiết ở đây. *Không thông tin rác. Thư rác bao gồm chủ đề ngoài nội dung bài viết, quảng cáo và bất kỳ tin nhắn mà bạn gửi nhiều lần liên tiếp. *Không fan tưởng tượng. Những câu chuyện tưởng tượng hoặc bạn tự sáng tác, xin đừng bao gồm và lồng nó vào các bài viết chính thức, nếu phát hiện sẽ bị dời bỏ ngay. Nếu bạn muốn chia sẻ cho cộng đồng, xin viết nó tại các trang blog, diễn đàn, thành viên, nó sẽ được lưu lâu dài và dễ tìm. *Sự lùi sửa đổi xảy ra đối với mọi người, vì vậy đừng buồn khi nó xảy ra với bạn. Nếu bạn đã tạo ra sửa đổi nhưng ai đó lại nhấn lùi sửa để đổi lại như cũ, họ sẽ nói tại sao họ làm như vậy vào ô Tóm lược sửa đổi của trang đó. Nếu bạn nghĩ sửa đổi của bạn thực sự phù hợp, bạn có thể phục hồi lại bằng cái lùi lại phiên bản của bạn và xin nhớ ghi rõ lí do để tránh gây mâu thuẩn. *Đôi khi, các thành viên có thể phải để lại tin nhắn trên trang Thảo luận của bạn để nhắc nhở rằng tại sao những gì bạn đã làm là không được phép. Nếu đó là một sai sót khi bạn sửa đổi và thực sự đóng góp chính đáng, không có gì phải lo lắng. Nhưng nếu chúng tôi tiếp tục nhắc nhở bạn rất nhiều lần, có nghĩa là bạn cố tình tiếp diễn điều không được phép, sau nhiều lần, một bảo quản viên có thể chặn bạn. Điều đó có nghĩa là bạn bị chặn sửa đổi tất cả các trang ngoại trừ trang thảo luận của bạn. Tùy mức độ nghiêm trọng mà bạn đã làm, thời gian theo đó mà tăng. Nếu bạn có lí do hợp lí và thuyết phục và giải thích tại sao, khóa đặt lên bạn sẽ bị dời bỏ hoặc giảm nhẹ, sau khi lời giải thích được chấp thuận. 350px Có nhiều thứ đã được đề cập đến trong lời ca của Phineas trình bày trong bài hát Dodgers' Code of Conduct áp dụng nhiều hơn cho là chỉ bóng chày. *"Giữ cho sân vân động sạch đẹp": tham gia làm cho wiki này tốt hơn và giúp làm sạch các chỉnh sửa mà người khác làm, cải thiện bài viết ngày 1 hoàn thiện. *"Ngôn ngữ không chửi thể": như đã nói, những lời giao tiếp không đúng mực và những tin nhắn không phù hợp sẽ làm cho bạn dễ dàng bị chặn sửa đổi tùy theo thời gian và mức độ ngoan cố. *"Tôn trọng mọi người xung quanh, thậm chí là fan hâm mộ của đội khác": có những quan điểm và ý kiến trái nhau là chuyện thường tình, đừng tỏ ra khó chịu và bắt đầu khó chịu khi người khác thích những gì bạn ghét. Như lời cậu đã hát ở cuối ca khúc, "Chỉ cần "tập đi" những quy tắc đơn giản, và tất cả chúng ta sẽ được bảo đảm để có một khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời" ("Just file away these simple rules, And we're all guaranteed to have a splendid time").